The Columbia University M.D.-Ph.D. program, a joint endeavor of the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences and the Faculty of Medicine (College of Physicians & Surgeons), was established in 1973 to train physician-scientists for academic careers in biomedical research and teaching. The program admits students who have demonstrated outstanding intellectual achievements, capability in research and strong motivation for an academic career. Students earn the Ph.D. degree by fulfilling the rigorous requirements of the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences and they earn the M.D. degree in a medical curriculum which emphasizes both depth in the basic sciences and a comprehensive grounding in the clinical sciences. Generally, entering trainees first complete the basic science courses of the medical school curriculum. In this period they are helped to develop perspective in science and to explore various training laboratories by basic science research seminars, clinical research orientation seminars, summer research projects, and counseling and guidance by an experienced faculty Advisory Committee. Upon entering a graduate program, the trainee takes additional graduate courses, undertakes an original investigation, and fulfills all requirements for the Ph.D. Degree of the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences. In the graduate training period the student can maintain contact with clinical activities through special exercises (rounds, tutorials, practice sessions) and the advice and guidance of clinical mentors. The length of the graduate research period is flexible. Thereafter, the trainee complete a clinical clerkship period and electives. Graduates of the double-degree program are highly qualified for careers in academic medicine and biomedical research. The all-University program comprises departments of both the Health Sciences and Morningside campuses, including Anatomy & Cell Biology, Biochemistry & Molecular Biophysics, Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Genetics & Development, Microbiology, Nutrition, Pathology, Pharmacology, Physiology & Cellular Biophysics, Psychology and Public Health.